


work skin testing

by tohmas



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohmas/pseuds/tohmas
Summary: in the title. for testing formatting and shit on ao3. links to css/html posted for anyone's usage.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Guide to Coding and Fanworks, Coding





	work skin testing

lol hi i want to cry. ao3 formatting is a hell unto its own. please insert work skin html stuff last because woW does stuff get ugly in the rich text to html editor yeeeehawww; also apparently spans dont exist?? idk why but they aren't actually necessary so i guess it's fine.

anyway, the pretty thing about this is mainly the fact that it should work for any site skin and not look like shit because of the colors.

username **date**

full comment

10K LIKES 0K DISLIKES

username **date**

full comment

10K LIKES 0K DISLIKES

username **date**

full comment

10K LIKES 0K DISLIKES

anyway you can grab the thing over here: [html](https://codepen.io/breezescodes/pen/eYpLMmy.html) [css](https://codepen.io/breezescodes/pen/eYpLMmy.css)

if you want to do a comment thread thing (comments nesting in each other) just copy + paste the same code and put it right before the last < / div>.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment and i'll try to explain.


End file.
